Fireballs, Demons, and an Otaku
by Cam Brydges
Summary: Lina just bought herself a new spellbook,and tries a summoning spell. As always,something goes wrong,and she brings me into her world,along with a certian dog-eared demon and friends.Now she needs Volume II to send us back, and can't find the salesman!
1. The Book

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers (though I wish I did) or InuYasha (which, yet again, I wish I did)  
  
Cam: This is a product of me when I'm on a sugar high. You have been warned. Anyway, Lina finds a new spell book to add to her collection, and decides to try out a few spells. But of course, something goes wrong. Lina can never get a break, can she? She ends up sucking me into her world (much to my delight), as well as a certain dog-eared demon named InuYasha and two of his friends. How are they gonna get back? I haven't decided yet. Please review ^_^  
  
******************************  
  
Fireballs, Demons, and an Otaku  
  
Chapter 1: The Book  
  
******************************  
  
"How much for this?" Lina asked the man at the cart.  
  
"Oh...how about 50 silver pieces?" he replied.  
  
"Great!" Lina said, digging through her pockets for the money. "Hehehe...and to think, most other spell books go for 100." Lina thought to herself, smiling at the thought of the money she saved. "Here you go! 50 silver pieces!"  
  
Lina grabbed the book, and immediately started reading it.  
  
"Hohoho, anxious young man, aren't you?" said the cart owner.  
  
Lina shot him a death glare, "Young...MAN!?" Lina snarled, preparing to let loose a fireball.  
  
The man squinted, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. My glasses are being repaired, you see. Please forgive me."  
  
Lina stopped the fireball and said, "Alright. Your lucky I'm in a good mood. Well, see ya!"  
  
Lina started to leave the guild when the man stopped her. "Miss, I want you to know that-"  
  
"NO WAY! You aren't getting anymore money out of me!" Lina said, clutching the book possessively.  
  
"That's not what I wanted to say. I just think you should know-"  
  
"Oooohh, I know how much it's worth. You snooze, ya lose! I'm outta here!"  
  
"But wait!"  
  
"Sorry, I can't hear yooooouuu!" Lina said, running out of the Elmekia Sorcerer's Guild. There was no way she was paying any more than she had to.  
  
The man sighed. "Well, suit yourself." He then started to pack up his cart for tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hmm. That's pretty cheap for a spell book." Zelgadis said, sipping his coffee.  
  
"I know! And he was trying to get more money out of me. I don't think so!" Lina said, between gulps of food that could shame a tiger.  
  
The group was together in the restaurant part of the inn. Gourry and Lina were eating their 10 portions each, Zelgadis was working on his coffee, Amelia stopped eating a while ago, having lost her appetite from watching Lina and Gourry, and Filia was sipping her tea.  
  
"You know what I think, Miss Lina? I think the man was a true defender of justice!" Amelia said, striking a pose, "And he must have seen justice in you, to sell you the book so cheap."  
  
"Hey, Lina? *gobble crunch* Didn't you say his glasses were getting repaired?" Gourry asked.  
  
"Oh..." Amelia said, "That would explain seeing justice in Miss Lina."  
  
Lina glared and threw a fork at Amelia, who moved her hand just in time. Her and Gourry finished their food, then, after a loud burp each (of which Lina would be the winner, if it had been a contest), they relaxed and started to talk.  
  
"Anyway, I'm gonna take a look through the book tonight, maybe try a few spells." Lina said.  
  
"Well, you had better be careful. You don't know what some of those spells could do." Filia said, finishing her tea.  
  
"She's right, you know!" came a voice from behind them. They turned around to see Xellos standing there, smiling cheesily as usual.  
  
"NAMAGOMI!" Filia shrieked at the top of her lungs, immediately pulling out Mace-sama. "DIE!" she swung as hard as she could, but to no avail since Xellos just disappeared and reappeared to dodge it. Filia then proceeded to chase Xellos around the restaurant, him smiling all the while.  
  
"Well, I'm going to read the book." Lina said, leaving for the door. Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis joined her, not caring to watch Filia and Xellos fight again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hmm... this one looks interesting. A summoning spell." Lina said, reading the book. She got up and went outside, and into a clearing in the garden. She looked at the book one more time, then started the spell.  
  
"I call thee, beseech thee, come to me from across time and space. Join me here, hear my call." She chanted. A glowing pentagram appeared underneath her, then a beam of light shot into the sky, and formed a glowing ball in the air.  
  
******************************  
  
"Must...stay...awake...have to...learn about...nouns..." Cam thought to himself, struggling to keep awake. He was waiting for this class to end, then he could finally go and eat. And rejoice in his mini-anime shrine (a.k.a. his locker). His VCR was being repaired, and he was in serious Anime withdrawal. Usually he was being his psychotic, sugar high, Otakuish self. But he had become sluggish with the breaking of the VCR.  
  
The bell finally rang, and he got up and headed for his locker. He looked around him at the dreary halls of CNB Penitentiary (though they call it CNB School to throw people off). He finally reached his locker, and upon opening it saw a bright light in the back. He shielded his eyes for a second, then reached for it, thinking it a flashlight that one of his enemies had put in there to purposely blind him. He forgot to think about how they would know the locker combination in the first place. He felt around the light, finding nothing. Then he touched the light.  
  
"Ahh...warm..." he said. His hand started to tingle a little bit, then a lot. He tried pulling his hand back, but it was stuck. He was getting pulled forward now, and couldn't stop it. Next thing he saw he was surrounded by a bright light, and felt like he was moving. Fast.  
  
******************************  
  
"Stupid monsters." Said InuYasha, wiping his claws to get the blood off. "Tell me again why you had to break the jewel?" he said to Kagome, who was performing minor repairs on her backpack.  
  
"I didn't mean to! Besides, it was that, or lose the entire jewel all together." She replied.  
  
"Whatever. Stupid girl."  
  
Kagome glared. "Sit, boy!"  
  
*THUD* "Oww...WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"  
  
"I heard that little comment of yours!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well it's true!"  
  
"You shouldn't be talking about stupid! All the time, you-"  
  
Kagome and InuYasha kept fighting during Shippo's return. He jumped around trying to get their attention, without success.  
  
"Why do they always do this? They give me a headache." He said, sitting and watching them.  
  
A couple of hours later, they finished fighting. They had to go back to the village to get some food before they left again. They headed off in it's direction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, we're almost ready to go! I just wanna go back to the well and go say goodbye to my family." Kagome said, shouldering her backpack. "C'mon, lets go!"  
  
They set off to the well, and upon reaching it, InuYasha jumped into a tree.  
  
"I'll wait for you here." He said, making himself comfortable, "And be quick about it!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Kagome replied, not really paying any attention to him.  
  
While she was putting her pack and the rest of the supplies under the tree, Shippo went and jumped onto the edge of the well.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Was there always a glowing light here?" he asked, looking closer.  
  
"What? No." she replied, getting up and looking.  
  
"Hmm...I wanna touch it!" Shippo said, reaching out.  
  
"Wait! You shouldn't-" Kagome started.  
  
"Huh? I can't get out!" Shippo said, pulling with all his might. He then felt himself being pulled in. "Ahh! Help!" he cried, reaching for Kagome with his free hand.  
  
"Don't worry, I've got you!" she said. But then she herself started to get pulled in. She tugged as hard as she could, but she just kept being pulled in. Her entire arm was in the light, and, though she could feel his hand, Shippo was out of sight.  
  
"InuYasha! HEEELP!" she yelled, moving further and further into the light.  
  
"KAGOME!" he yelled, jumping to her. He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out, but couldn't. The pull got stronger and stronger, until he couldn't keep pulling without removing Kagome's arm. "WhoaoaaaaAAAAAAHHHH!" he yelled, as he was also pulled into the light.  
  
******************************  
  
Lina looked up above her at the glowing light she had just made. She thought she heard something, but wasn't sure. Then, the sounds got louder, and she knew there was definitely something happening. It sounded like...shouting, she thought.  
  
She peered into the light, and saw shadows, getting clearer as the sound got louder. All of a sudden something...no, somethings, fall out. The things yelled and fell to the ground with a loud thud. After the dust cleared, she looked at the heap that lie in front of her. She saw a girl in a sailor uniform, a man with long silver hair and dog ears dressed in red, what looked like a little kid with a bushy tail, and a boy with glasses and a backpack.  
  
"Oooohh my..." she said.  
  
******************************  
  
Cam: Well, there's the beginning. They aren't my strong point, but I hope you liked it anyway. Please review ^_^ 


	2. Introductions, and a pissed off Mazoku

Cam: Sorry I took so long with the update, I tend to be a little poky sometimes ^_^; I'll try to make this better than the introduction. I hate introductions. They're evil. Yet again, I don't own either Slayers or InuYasha. I want them though. Gimme. ~_~  
  
****************************** Fireballs, Demons, and an Otaku  
  
Chapter Two: Introductions, and a pissed off Mazoku.  
  
******************************  
  
Cam pushed himself back onto his feet, and adjusted his glasses. They seemed surprisingly big all of a sudden. Then he noticed his hand was all the same colour, and that there was a strange black line around everything. He looked around him, and saw three very familiar looking people behind him. VERY familiar. He bent down to take a closer look, and saw that they were, in fact, Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha. His eyes widened in delight, and he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" he yelled, causing Inuyasha and friends to leap about five feet into the air, "You're really them! Shippo, and Kagome, and Inuyasha!" he smilied with glee, then looked up at Inuyasha's ears.  
  
Inuyasha saw him staring. When he realised why, his eyes widened and he said "Oooh no you don't, kid! Keep your paws to-"  
  
Cam reached up and grabbed Inuyasha's ears, feeling them, much to Inuyasha's dislike. "They feel so funny!" Cam said, still tugging. Kagome snickered to herself, watching.  
  
"Uhh...hey..." came a voice from behind them. Cam turned around, and when he saw who was talking, he yelled yet again.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" came the yell, again causing Inuyasha and friends to leap several feet into the air, "Your Lina Inverse! And Zelgadis! And Amelia! And Gourry!"  
  
Just then, the purple blur flew out the wall and crashed, skidding a ways until hitting a tree and stopping. Cam looked, then yelled for the third time. "OH MY GOD! You're Xellos!" He ran over and lifted him up. Then behind him, he hear someone scream something that sounded like "Die Namagomi!", and turned around to see a blond dragon standing in the newly formed hole in the wall.  
  
"OH MY GOD! You're FiliaaAAAHH!" He ended, falling to the ground to avoid the raging dragon that flew overhead. Filia flew towards Xellos, mouth opened wide and teeth glistening. Xellos smirked, and teleported up above the tree, which wasn't there shortly afterwards seeing as Filia had her mouth so wide open she couldn't see, the result being her crashing into the tree.  
  
Her and the tree went tumbling through the yard, crashing through the bath house along the way. People jumped out of the baths to watch the dragon tumble, all with bubble clumps located conveniently to cover any private areas. Filia finally stopped, and went back to her human form, stars circling around her head and her eye's turned to swirls. There were sweatdrops all around.  
  
Cam turned back to everyone, smiling enormously and running around, checking to see if everyone was real. He even pinched himelf several times, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. They all watched him, most of them patiently, Lina and Inuyasha with veins growing larger and larger on their foreheads.  
  
Finally, they couldn't stand it any longer. "WOULD YOU STOP THAT!?" They both yelled, heads growing to fill the view of everyone around them. Cam crouched down with a submissive "Eep", and did no more. Then, realising that this meant he was anime now as well, he got up and started using all his favorite anime expressions and actions.  
  
For several minutes he ran around sweatdropping, face vaulting, vein throbbing, glomping random people, and turning chibi, all the while smiling like an idiot in a ball pit. In the mean time, Filia stumbled back, her rage lessened... somewhat... and joined the others in watching Cam run around, making a fool of himself.  
  
After he eventually stopped, he walked back to them, grinning. Xellos could be seen in the background, turning slightly green as he watched. Lina sighed and turned away.  
  
"Ok. First of all, who the hell ARE all of you?" she said in the no-nonsense tone she was so fond of.  
  
"I'm Cam! I can't believe I'm here! This is my Mecca, man!" Cam shouted in glee. Lina gave him a strange look, then said "Moving on..." and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you. And this here is Shippo." she said, pointing to the fox demon standing at her feet.  
  
"Hello!" he said.  
  
"What are you supposed to be?" Zelgadis said, staring at him.  
  
"What do you mean 'What am I supposed to be'?" Shippo said, doing a bad impression of Zelgadis, "I'm a fox demon!"  
  
"Uh-huh..." Zelgadis said, still staring.  
  
"And you are?" Lina said, turning to Inuyasha.  
  
"Hmph. I don't really think that's something I need to tell you, little man. You're acting pretty cocky, for someone your size." Inuyasha said, his eye's closed and a smirk on his face.  
  
The Slayers cast all grew very frightened, their eyes gone wide. They grabbed Shippo and Kagome, and ran for cover. Lina, meanwhile, was steadily starting to glow blood red, and her eye's had turned into little slits. Cam looked up from his latest facevault, and upon seeing Lina, his hair stood up and he ran to join the others.  
  
"What did you call ME!?" Lina said, baring her teeth and putting her hands out in front of her. It was then that Inuyasha opened his eyes, and began to grow slightly worried. He tried to run, but it was too late. Lina already had him in a head lock. She proceeded to pound his head with her fists, all the time yelling about "How dare you call me a man!?". After she was finished pouning his head, she went into various other wrestling moves, including, but not limited to, pile drivers, scissor holds, and hitting him with folding chairs.  
  
In the meantime, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis, Filia, and Xellos introduced themselves. They and Cam knew they were going to be there for a while. Zelgadis explained that Lina had been trying a summoning spell from the book she bought, though she hadn't know exactly WHAT it would summon. They even decided to have a pic-nic, and figured they'd have plenty of time, considering Lina had only just gotten into the karate moves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lina finally finished, after going through 3 styles of wrestling, 12 forms of martial arts, and various forms of street fighting. Amelia sat there, casting a healing spell on Inuyasha, who looked more like a bruise with legs than a dog demon. After several hours, he was good as new. Lina was still mad, so she ordered several courses of food, and some drinks. The owner didn't want to feed her at first, wanting payment for all the damage to his inn, but then Lina worked her charms on him. Unfortunately, he didn't find her all that charming, so she resorted to threatening to Dragon Slave the place. He became quite agreeable after that.  
  
"Does she always eat this much?" Inuyasha asked, glaring.  
  
"Oh, this isn't that much. You should see her when she's REALLY mad." Xellos said, popping up behind Inuyasha.  
  
"GAAAAAHHH!" He yelled, jumping to his feet, "What the hell are you doing? Don't sneak up on me!"  
  
"My, my, aren't you touchy?" Xellos said, grinning as usual.  
  
"I am NOT touchy!" Inuyasha said, not knowing whether to glare at him or Lina now.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to try and defend yourself! You're a lot like Lina, actually!"  
  
"Don't compare me to her!"  
  
"But why not? The resemblance in personality is uncanny!"  
  
Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed. "Would you shut up?" he yelled, taking a swipe at Xellos. Not that it mattered, since he just dodged out of the way. Inuyasha jumped up, and kept trying, but to no avail. Then he resorted to trying to insult Xellos, which again gave him no results.  
  
Filia walked over to him, and whispered something in his ear. She was still mad, and wanted a good laugh.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, then said "Zelas Metallium is a worthless, idiotic serving wench!"  
  
Everything went quiet. Not even the tumbleweed would keep rolling. Xellos' eyes opened very slowly, and he shot Inuyasha a glare that made even Linas skin crawl.  
  
"Did I go too far, telling him to say that?" Filia wondered to herself.  
  
Inuyasha, meanwhile, went deathly pale. Xellos started to walk towards him, and he immediately pulled out the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Wind scar wind scar wind scar windscarwindscarwindscar!" he kept saying to himself, trying to see it. After not being able to find it, he sheathed the Tetsusaiga and ran to hide behind Filia.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she shrieked, trying to pull away from him. Everyone else ran as far away as fast as they could, as Xellos slowly advanced. Filia finally reached under her dress, and pulled out Mace-sama, and bashed Inuyasha over the head. She then turned to her dragon form, and zoomed up into the air. Xellos put his hand in front of him, and without saying a word, demolished what was left of the inn.  
  
Inuyasha crouched at the ground, whimpering how sorry he was. Xellos picked him up, and stared straight into his eyes.  
  
"Let that be a warning to you." he said. Then he closed his eyes and smiled again, "Oh, and you might want to get that wet spot in the front of your pants dried up!"  
  
With that, Xellos dropped Inuyasha, and walked away grinning, while Inuyasha sat embarrassed on the ground, grumbling to himself about how it was Filia's tea that had spilt on him.  
  
******************************  
  
Cam: Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I tried to add some random bits of humour into there. And once again, I'm sorry I took so long. 


End file.
